La Destinée d'Hermione
by Sweet Amy
Summary: A peine laissée seule une demi-journée qu'il arrive des ennuis à Hermione. Mais des choses bien plus graves l'attendent...Elle aura alors besoin du soutien de ses amis. Amitié, romance, drame...et un futur RWHG (RonHermione) en perspective.
1. Pas de soucis ?

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR : (c'est-à-dire MWA!héhé!) **C'est la première fiction H.Potter que j'écris et que je publie. J'ai l'habitude depuis que je suis gosse de toujours écrire des histoires et de ne jamais les finir. J'espère pouvoir relever le défi avec cette fic. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît car je ne prétends nullement me qualifier de bon écrivain. Et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe... A vrai, quand j'étais petite je faisais très peu de fautes mais moins je m'exerce à écrire et plus elles augmentent en fautes d'étourderies...

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.... Merci à ceux qui la liront et bien entendu les reviews m'inciteront à écrire plus vite!!!! Merci à vous et Bonne lectuuuuuuuuure!! _Sweet Amy_

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse romancière Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne suis pas rémunérée en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Résumé : **A peine laissée seule une demi-journée qu'il arrive des ennuis à Hermione. Mais des choses bien plus graves l'attendent... C'est ce que vont découvrir Harry et Ron à leurs dépens. Hermione aura alors besoin du soutien de ses amis. Amitié, romance, drame... et un futur RW/HG (Ron/Hermione) en perspective. Avis aux fans !

Chapitre 1 : Pas de soucis ?

Harry et Ron faisaient une partie d'échecs à l'ombre du grand arbre du parc** (NDA : non ce n'est pas le Saule Cogneur. Je ne suis pas encore sadique !).** Il faisait tellement chaud que tous deux avaient ôté leur pull. Ron avait desserré sa cravate et déboutonné sa chemise d'un bouton pour pouvoir respirer avec la chaleur éprouvante de cet après-midi. Harry, lui avait carrément enlevé sa cravate, se disant que même sans la porter, on le reconnaîtrait de loin avec ses cheveux noir jais, et ses lunettes qui cachaient ses beaux yeux verts, hérités de sa mère, la douce et gentille Lily Evans Potter.

- Par ailleurs, personne n'ignore à Poudlard que Harry Potter est à Gryffondor ! aimait à se moquer Ron.

Honte à celui qui ne le saurait pas ! Dans quelle maison se trouve le survivant qui a vaincu quatre fois Vous-Savez-Qui ? C'est la question qui ne se pose pas au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie que les deux jeunes garçons avaient intégrée voilà six ans.

- FOU EN E7 ! annonça soudain Harry afin que Ron cesse ses taquineries.

Le fou de Harry avança de C5 à E7.

- Je me demande bien où est passée Hermione..., dit-il, plus préoccupé par le mauvais coup qu'il venait de réaliser que sur sa question.

La tour de Ron prit le fou de Harry.

- Sûrement à la bibliothèque ! Où veux-tu qu'elle soit un beau dimanche ensoleillé ? répondit Ron en arborant un sourire triomphal en voyant Harry s'arracher les cheveux.

Réalisant que quoiqu'il bouge, la pièce serait prise, celui-ci s'apprêtait à déclarer forfait. Au bord de l'énervement, il vit Neville courir vers eux. Il s'arrêta essoufflé, essayant durant une bonne minute de retrouver son souffle et se massant le genou droit qui le faisait mal dû à une glissade sur le parquet en venant les trouver.

- Le... le... le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé vous chercher... Elle... elle...

Ron regarda Neville amusé en se disant que leur professeur de métamorphose aurait mieux fait d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

Néanmoins, Neville put reprendre peu à peu son souffle.

- Venez vite ! C'est Hermione ! Elle est inconsciente à l'infirmerie ! lança-t-il très vite sentant la fatigue le gagner et qu'il ne pourrait plus parler après cela.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec des yeux presque exorbités d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. Ils se levèrent tous deux d'un bond. Au passage, Ron renversa le roi de Harry.

- J'allais gagner de toute façon !

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie, abandonnant l'échiquier et un Neville qui sentait qu'on voulait le tuer. Il se mit à courir derrière eux, puis ralentit le pas et se mit à marcher.

- Je vous suis, partez devant..., dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'aux deux garçons.

Ils n'étaient pas si loin mais ils n'auraient pas entendu une syllabe sortant de la bouche de Neville même s'ils se trouvaient à deux mètres de lui.

Dans le hall du château, Harry et Ron furent eux aussi victimes du parquet glissant devant l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant d'un ton sévère. Ah ! Potter, Weasley ! Et bien ne restez pas par terre ! Entrez donc !

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et la suivirent jusqu'au lit où se trouvait Hermione.

- M. Rusard l'a trouvée étendue sur le sol dans une salle de classe vide alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le ménage. **(NDA : oui je sais ! Ça ressemble à la scène où Hermione est découverte pétrifiée dans le tome 2 J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !)**

- Mais elle est couverte d'ecchymoses ! Hermione...

Le jeune rouquin ne savait trop que penser.

-Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Harry

D'un air sévère, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers eux.

-Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit vous qui m'en donniez l'explication.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent cherchant une explication dans les yeux de l'autre. Mais le professeur McGonagall comprit en les observant que l'un et l'autre n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle put en revanche en les observant, déduire de la stupéfaction et du chagrin.

Harry coupa le silence.

- Nous pensions qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque. C'est pour cela qu'on ne s'était pas inquiété de son absence. Hein Ron ! Ron ?

Ron était choqué, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Hermione cette fois-là. Par un coup de coude, Harry fit retrouver ses esprits à Ron.

- Ah ! Euh... oui, oui ! Tout à fait !

- Ne vous en faites pas messieurs, lança Madame Pomfresh. Nous allons la garder quelques temps à l'infirmerie ; le temps qu'on lui soigne ses blessures et qu'elle sorte du coma !

Ron écarquilla ses yeux d'ébahissement.

- DU COMA ? ? ? ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

* * *

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR: _Mon histoire vous plaît ? Vous voulez connaître la suite ? ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ? Reviewez sans plus attendre ! ! le seul moyen de m'inciter à écrire la suite ! !_**


	2. Inquiétude temporaire ?

**Genre : **Romance (du moins pas tout de suite)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse romancière Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne suis pas rémunérée en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Résumé : **A peine laissée seule une demi-journée qu'il arrive des ennuis à Hermione. Mais des choses bien plus graves l'attendent... C'est ce que vont découvrir Harry et Ron à leurs dépens. Hermione aura alors besoin du soutien de ses amis. Amitié, romance, drame... et un futur RW/HG (Ron/Hermione) en perspective. Avis aux fans !

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR:** Voilà le 2nd chapitre! J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long que le précédent. Mais bon, il est pas si long à lire non plus. J'ai écrit la moitié de ce chapitre pendant que j'accompagnais ma mère au supermarché mdr ; plus précisement au rayon "boucherie". L'autre partie je l'ai écrite quand mon pc arrêtait pas de foirer et que j'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont bien incitée à écrire vite donc j'ai emporté mon bloc notes au supermarché! Et ma mère qui pensait que c'était juste pour noter les courses lol!

Les réponses à vos reviews:

**Stéphanie: Deux personnes se posent les mêmes questions que toi!Tu le verras dans ce chapitre intitulé "Inquiétude temporaire ?":)**

**amande55: salut! merci beaucoup! j'espère que tu auras plaisir à continuer à la lire autant que j'ai plaisir à l'écrire! Voilà le 2nd chapitre!**

**cleymi: C'est gentil cleymi! Bonne lecture avec ce 2nd chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira!**

**zorozéra: tu VENERES ma fic??!! lol WOW à ce point! Merci en tout cas! Bonne lecture!**

**Alex Granger: C'est gentil Alex! Ben voilà la suite est là! Bonne lecture!;)**

**princess-dreamy: La question que se pose tout le monde: Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione?! :D Désolé je ne peux pas le dire. Bon j'ai publié le 2nd chapitre et je continue d'écrire pour ne pas que tu songes à une éventuelle tentative de meurtre! lol Bonne lecture à toi!**

**Larmes de pluie: Aaaaah voilà une personne inscrite! J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les histoires Ron/Hermione! J'espère que tu aimeras la mienne bien que je ne prédis pas qu'elle soit aussi bien que les fics de mes favoris. Voila la suite! Bonne lecture! **

**Celia Anges: Kikoo toi!!! Ca me fait plaisir de recevoir une review de toi!! Venant de toi, me dire que c'est bien écrit ca me fait grandement plaisir!! Ta fic est géniale!! Mes chapitres sont courts par rapport aux tiens, désolée pour ça... Bon courage pour finir ta fic! Et merci une nouvelle fois de lire la mienne! **

**Chance von Himmel: Chaluuuuut! Voilà le chapitre 2 on line! Tu voulais le lire et bien le voilà! Bonne lecture!**

**Lora (ma 'tite Herms): Salut toi!!!!!! Merci beaucoup! Oui, bon et bien, je vais pas te faire patienter plus longtemps, étant donné que toi tu l'attends depuis avant le week-end en Belgique!!! Ché plus trop quand mais ca fait un sacré bout de temps en effet! Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture! ****PS: Au fait, pourquoi Ron te fait penser à moi?? :D**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Inquiétude temporaire?

- Vous en êtes certaine ? Mais... combien de temps ? demanda Ron.

Madame Pomfresh haussa les épaules.

- Ah ça, le temps nous le dira justement. Il peut s'écouler quelques jours avant qu'elle ne se réveille, quelques semaines voire des mois.

- Pouvons-nous rester un moment seuls avec elle ?

- Bien entendu Potter, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

- Je reviendrai la voir un peu plus tard. Prévenez-moi si besoin est, ajouta Mme Pomfresh puis elle suivit McGonagall.

Les garçons acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Tous deux prirent chacun une chaise et s'assirent de chaque côté du lit.

- Si je mets la main sur le lâche qui a fait ça je le...

- Moi, ce qui me préoccupe ce n'est pas de savoir qui, mais pourquoi ? interrompit Harry.

- Comment ça ? Tu trouves que ce n'est pas si important que cela de découvrir qui c'est ?

- Si bien sûr, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Quand il arrive quelque chose à Hermione ce n'est jamais par hasard ! Rappelles-toi quand on l'a retrouvé pétrifiée ; ce jour-là on l'avait découvert près de la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui c'est dans une salle de classe vide. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle faisait là-bas d'ailleurs. Moi ce que j'aimerais découvrir c'est la _cause_ de son état.

Comme s'il se devait de le faire, Ron caressa la joue d'Hermione.

- Dans quelle embrouille t'es-tu encore fourrée ?

Harry fit un sourire en coin en entendant Ron. Si la situation n'était pas si inquiétante, il aurait presque ri.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel les deux jeunes gens regardaient Hermione dormir. Elle avait un air si serein que cela les rassura un peu.

Le silence fut interrompu par les pas précipités d'une personne qui accourait vers eux. Ginny arriva soudainement et se retint de justesse de ne pas tomber en glissant, elle aussi sur le parquet.

- Ron, Ron ! Angelina veut tous les joueurs sur le terrain pour un entraînemant spécial.

Ron l'ignora, ne détournant pas le regard de son amie. Elle reporta alors son attention sur ce que regardait son frère.

- Mais, Hermione ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- On n'en sait rien. Elle se trouve dans le coma en ce moment, répondit Harry en soupirant.

- Dis-lui que je ne viens pas. Elle devra se passer de gardien pour cette fois.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Vas-y. Ne t'en fais pas. Je reste auprès d'elle. Et je suis sûr qu'Hermione ne voudrait pas que tu manques un entraînement à cause d'elle. Si jamais il y a quelque chose, je t'appelle, je te le promets.

Ron accepta se sentant un peu soulagé mais il aurait voulu rester aussi.

- Oui, d'accord...

Ron se leva et suivit Ginny. Celle-ci en sortant fit un bref sourire à Harry qui signifiait -et Harry l'avait bien compris- qu'il ne devait pas trop se faire de bile. Harry rendit son sourire à Ginny.

..._Pendant ce temps, des lèvres remuèrent... des yeux cillèrent..._

Harry regarda une dernière fois ses amis d'un air rassurant en leur faisant comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas jusqu'à leur retour. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son amie inconsciente.

Les lèvres remuèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci Harry les vit bouger. Mais il n'en était pas sûr et croyait halluciner. Il prit la main de son amie. Celle-ci referma ses doigts sur ceux de Harry.

- RON ! GINNY ! HERMIONE A BOUGE !

Ron et Ginny revinrent en courant auprès de Harry.

- Hermione a bougé ! Ses _doigts_ ont bougé ! Je les ai sentis. Elle m'a serré la main.

Hermione se mit à gémir faiblement en fronçant les sourcils et remuant les lèvres.

- Oui, elle bouge ! Elle se réveille ! s'exclama Ron.

Une étincelle de joie vint illuminer les yeux de nos trois amis.

- Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh !

Et Harry se précipita hors de l'infirmerie manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois. Ginny préféra l'accompagner.

_Juste au cas où..._

Ron resta seul avec Hermione. Il était si soulagé de voir Hermione se réveiller. Maintenant elle allait pouvoir leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivée.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout était flou. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière puis sa vue redevint nette peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard d'un jeune garçon roux qui se tenait près d'elle. Elle lui sourit.

- Hermione ! Enfin tu es réveillée ! Nom d'un hibou à cornes, tu nous as fait une sacrée drôle de peur ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui je crois. Mais j'ai un mal de tête affreux...

Hermione essaya de se relever avec beaucoup de difficultés. Elle avait la tête qui tourne.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Ron l'aida à se relever et mit un oreiller contre les barreaux du lit pour qu'elle puisse s'y adosser.

- Merci.  
Elle lui sourit de nouveau, ce qui le rassura un peu.

- Ta tête ?

- Ca fait toujours aussi mal. Dis-moi ?

- Oui ? s'empressa-t-il de dire. Il était prêt à exécuter n'importe quelle demande avec un sourire radieux (ce qui est rare chez Ron), pourvu qu'elle se sente mieux. Tu veux de l'eau ? un autre oreiller ?

Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête ; lentement, car cela lui donnait un mal de tête horrible comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé sur la tête et l'avait mis en bouillie.

- Dis-moi... Qui es-tu ?

* * *

_**Je sais, vous avez tous envie de me tuer d'avoir coupé là! Mais c'est tellement bien d'être sadique! niark niark! (sourire angélique) Désolée mais à l'instant où je publie ce chapitre, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire la suite donc faudra attendre pour ZE suite. Mais les reviews sont toujours acceptées en attendant!! Plus vite vous reviewerez, plus vite vous connaîtrez la suite! :D**_


	3. L'Amnésie Et les ennuis continuent

**Genre :** Romance (du moins pas tout de suite)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse romancière Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne suis pas rémunérée en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** A peine laissée seule une demi-journée qu'il arrive des ennuis à Hermione. Mais des choses bien plus graves l'attendent... C'est ce que vont découvrir Harry et Ron à leurs dépens. Hermione aura alors besoin du soutien de ses amis. Amitié, romance, drame... et un futur RW/HG (Ron/Hermione) en perspective. Avis aux fans !

_LES REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS:_

**Celia Anges: Héééééé pas de suicide ici! J'adore faire souffrir des personnages! C'est irrécupérable chui vraiment une sadique lol! Mais faut bien un élément perturbateur à ma situation initiale comme dirait les profs de français! haha! Bon chapitre 3!**

**Anywhere: Coucou! un nouveau lecteur chouette! Non en effet tu as raison mdr! Faudra attendre quelques chapitres! Merci et bonne lecture!**

**Rupertforever: ooooh une fan de Rupert? Comme MWAAAAAAAAAA! Trop bon acteur I'm THE biggest fan! **(_euh c'est pas trop le sujet là Amy)_** Désolé:p Bon alors revenons à nos moutons. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Aaaaaah enfin quelqu'un à qui les sourires d'Hermione ont fait de l'effet J'espere que la suite te plaira et VIVE RON ET HERMIONE comme tu dis!**

**Sophia Grint: tiens bah meme discours qu'à rupertforever! Rupert is so cool! Rupert rocks! **_(bon t'en veux vraiment une toi!)_**C'est bon! Peace and love jme calme:p Merci pour ta review! J'espere que tu continueras à lire ma fic! d'ailleurs tu voulais la suite bah la voilà!Bonne lecture! Et pour ta question "POURQUOI?" la réponse est: tout simplement parce que je suis sadique! Non mais tu verras que c'est important pour la suite...**

**Larmes de pluie: Kikoo! Ben si justement moi aussi je le ressens souvent! mode arrêt Attends! tu viens de dire "tes fics préférés?" alors la mienne fait partie de tes fics préférés c'est ca hein!LOL Nan mais t'inquiètes je vais faire moins sadique, enfin j'essayerai, je garantis rien! Bon chapitre!**

**Lora ('tite Herms à MWA): niark niark! pauvre Herms! tu savais que c'était le personnage que j'aimais le moins dans le trio? hehe! une façon de me venger! nan je déconne!Chtadôôôôôr 'tite Hermiouche! ah tiens v t'appeler comme ca now Hermiouche! mwahaha! Bonne lecture!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil! La pression maintenant! mdr! Mais tout le monde veut ma peau c'est pas vrai! mdr!Voila la suite! Bon chapitre!**

**amande55: Salut! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!**

**Benelie: Voila la suite Benelie! Je travaille sur le prochain chapitre t'inquiètes! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi!**

**Chance Von Himmel: Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'Amnésie... Et les ennuis continuent...

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Pard...

Hermione lui sourit avec un air amusé.

- Tu es vraiment gentil. J'aimerais bien connaître ton nom pour pouvoir te remercier comme il faut.

- Mais...

- Ron, Mme Pomfresh est là ! s'exclama Harry en arrivant, suivi de l'infirmière et de Ginny qui couraient derrière lui.

Hermione regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme pour voir qui avait crié.

- Ah ? Alors tu t'appelles _Ron_ ? Je trouve que ça te va très bien, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Mais !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Mme Pomfresh l'écarta pour pouvoir examiner la jeune fille.

Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ?

- Hormis le fait que j'ai un peu mal derrière la tête, je me sens bien.

- Mais !

- Mais c'est très bien ça. Je vais vous examiner tout de même.

- Mais !

- _Ron _m'a bien choyée en vous attendant, raconta Hermione en riant.

- Mais !

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'on était parti chercher l'infirmière ? demanda Harry d'un air taquin, s'attendant à ce que Ron lui raconte des choses « croustillantes ».

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je dois te dire un truc, Herm...

- Miss Weasley, pourriez-vous mettre le paravent s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh, ne t'embêtes pas Ginny. On va sortir. Je dois parler à ton frère.

- D'accord, répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Mais !

Harry tira Ron par le bras.

- Allez viens !

Hermione se rendit compte du départ du garçon qui lui avait tenu compagnie et s'empressa de le remercier une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte. Elle lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour elle, se disait-il, c'était une première rencontre. Mais elle était si différente de ce qu'elle était lors de leur véritable première rencontre que cela en devenait effrayant... En effet, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Hermione donnait l'image d'une fille hautaine, autoritaire et prétentieuse ; ce qui avait eu le don d'agacer Ron. **(N/A : Et moi aussi. Je déteste les filles comme Hermione !)**

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vas-y raconte.

Ils longèrent le couloir tout en discutant.

- Harry, commença Ron d'un ton sérieux -ce qui est rare chez lui- Hermione a changé depuis quelques temps.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! s'exclama Harry, désespéré que son ami s'aperçoive un jour de « la vraie beauté ». Harry se mit à ricaner en pensant que Ron était vraiment bête.

Pendant ce temps dans l'infirmerie, Ginny était restée avec Hermione

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'es-tu allée faire dans cette salle de classe ?

Hermione la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ; elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

- On t'a retrouvé inconsciente dans une salle de classe. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Ginny lui sourit.

- C'est rien, sans doute le choc. La mémoire te reviendra sûrement très vite.

Hermione lui sourit en l'observant.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Ron.

- QUOI ? Tu plaisantes ! C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Moi, ressembler à cet imbécile de troll qui me sert de frère !

- Ah c'est donc ton frère ! Je me disais bien que vous aviez un air de famille.

- Hein ? J'ai pas compris...Ca veut dire quoi ?

Ginny la regarda avec un air ahuri.

- Mais, et l'autre alors ? Celui qui porte des lunettes, qui est-ce ?

- Qu...quoi ? Mais enfin c'est Harry bien sûr !

- Harry... ?

Hermione essaya de se rappeler un éventuel « Harry » qu'elle aurait connu ou qu'elle connaît mais en vain.

- Oui Harry Potter ! Vous êtes amis depuis la première année. Tu ne te rappelles plus ?

De nouveau, elle secoua la tête.

- Et moi... tu ne sais pas qui je suis non plus ? demanda Ginny de plus en plus inquiète.

- Si bien sûr.

- Ah oui ?

Ginny la regardait les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Tu es Ginny Weasley la sœur de Ron. Tu viens de me le dire et j'ai entendu _Harry _prononcer ton prénom tout à l'heure.

Ginny tomba des nues. Elle tomba même de sa chaise.

- Ho ! Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas faite mal ?

- Non, non je n'ai rien... dit-elle en se relevant péniblement. Le parquet de l'infirmerie est aussi glissant que dans les couloirs, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire car elle venait de se rendre compte d'une chose à propos de son amie. Elle se recula et se parla à elle-même.

- Oh non... Hermione est...

- Amnésique ? s'exclama Harry.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas le croire. Hermione avait l'air si bien tout à l'heure. Elle paraissait sereine.

- Peut-être trop sereine effectivement... Mais tu es sûr de ca ?

- Se réveiller et entendre sa meilleure amie te demander qui tu es, tu appelles ca autrement ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Cette question fut l'étincelle qui mis le feu aux poudres. Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment Harry osait-il poser cette question ?

- ESPECE D'IDIOT ! C'EST CE QUE JE ME TUAIS À ESSAYER DE VOUS FAIRE COMPRENDRE TOUT À L'HEURE SI SEULEMENT VOUS M'AVIEZ **LAISSE** PARLER !

- Ca va Ron, pas la peine de hurler comme ca, répliqua Harry se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains.

- T'as raison ! Toi tu as le droit de hurler quand ca te chante et pas les autres, c'est ca !

De toute évidence, Ron était très en colère. La véritable raison de sa fureur -et Harry le savait parfaitement bien- c'était qu'il s'inquiétait autant que lui pour leur amie.

- Retournons là-bas, suggéra Harry. Je veux m'en assurer !

Ils refirent le chemin dans le sens inverse en courant.

- Ho, la confiance je te jure !

- Roooooooon ! Arrête c'est pas le moment !

Sur le chemin, il repensa aux dernières paroles de Ron. _Toi tu as le droit de hurler quand ca te chante et pas les autres, c'est ca ! _Harry ne put nier que Ron avait raison sur ce point. Il est vrai quand cinquième année, il s'était défoulé inlassablement sur ses amis sans que ces derniers n'aient eu le droit de répliquer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ginny l'avait prévenue. Elle faisait des préparations, quittait la pièce, revenait à la hâte.

- Harry, Ron ! Hermione est...

- Amnésique ! Oui on le sait ! Je viens de l'apprendre à Harry, répondit Ron.

- Mais comment ca ? Tu le savais ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? demanda Ginny en larmes.

- J'AI ESSAYE FIGURES-TOI ! Mais tout le monde m'a interrompu et j'ai pas pu en placer une ! hurla Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pousser ton Sonorus un peu plus fort !

- Tu te moques de moi ! Toi je vais te le pousser ton Sourdinam ca va être vite fait !

A ces mots, il se rua vers elle et s'apprêtait à l'étrangler si Harry ne s'etait mis entre eux deux.

- Mais arrêtez tous les deux ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous disputer pour ca ? En tout cas, ca ne changera pas grand chose à la situation.

Après avoir calmé les deux Weasleys honteux, il s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et lui prit la main.

- Hermione, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? Te rappelles-tu un évènement antérieur avant que tu ne te réveilles ?

Hermione réfléchissait mais se concentrer et fouiller dans sa mémoire lui donnait une migraine atroce.

- Te rappelles-tu de ce qui t'es arrivée éventuellement ?

- Non... Elle secoua la tête vivement. Aïe ! Elle plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et se massa les tempes. Ca me fait mal ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser.

Soudain son regard se posa sur le tableau qu'elle voyait ; accroché au mur de l'infirmerie.

- Mais...c'est quoi ca ? Ca bouge ? C'est un mécanisme ? Ca fonctionne avec des piles ?

- Hein ? Ron ne comprenait rien. Pas plus que Ginny.

- C'est quoi des _piles _? questionna Ginny.

- Oh là là ! Je crois que son dernier souvenir remonte très loin !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ca ?

- Ron, prononce une formule.

- Quoi !

- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Ron sortit sa baguette. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver encore plus Harry quand il etait comme ca.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Ce que tu veux ! N'importe quoi ! Tu n'as qu'à allumer cette bougie, répondit Harry en montrant la bougie posée sur la table de chevet.

Ron pointa sa baguette sur la bougie et sous l'œil intrigué d'Hermione, il prononça la formule.

**INCENDIO !**

La mèche s'enflamma immédiatement. Hermione lança un cri d'effroi.

- Je crois que je deviens folle !

Elle se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens.

- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Des magiciens ? Tu es Harry Oudini ? Ou son descendant peut-être, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter se rappelant que l'autre était mort depuis belle lurette.

- Ca confirme ce que je pensais. L'amnésie d'Hermione remonte bien plus loin que trois jours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous être malades !

- Attends un moment. Je dois m'entretenir avec Ron et Ginny en privé.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant une Hermione apeurée et qui se demandait dans quelle maison de fous elle était tombée.

- Faut pas lui révéler sa nature de sorcière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca lui ferait un choc et dans son état je ne pense pas que ca soit recommandé.

- Mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda Ron. Je te rappelle au passage qu'on est à Poudlard, école de _sorcellerie _et que par conséquent ce château grouille de sorciers.

Ginny se contentait de hocher la tête vivement.

- Non je ne suis pas d'accord ! Moi je dis qu'il faut lui révéler ce qu'elle est et qu'elle refasse l'apprentissage de la magie avec nous ! Cela lui rendra vite la mémoire.

- Oui il faut qu'elle réapprenne la magie. Cela lui rendra peut-être la mémoire. Du moins, cela va l'aider à se rappeler. Mais elle doit ignorer qu'elle est une sorcière. On aura qu'à lui dire que la magie s'apprend et qu'on n'a pas besoin de prédisposition.

- Mais cela impliquerait de se comporter en moldu. Et les élèves...

-T'en fais pas ! Elle ne quittera pas l'infirmerie. Tel que je connais Pomfresh, elle voudra la garder aussi longtemps qu'elle ne sera pas guérie.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle suive les cours dans ce cas,** _Harry_** !

Harry s'approcha de Ron.

- Comment est-ce que Hermione faisait quand elle était malade avant, _**Ron** _! demanda-t-il en retour d'un air moqueur. Espèce d'idiot, tu ne te rappelles pas qu'on lui apportait toujours les cours et les devoirs ?

Ron se rapprocha de Harry.

- Ne me traites pas d'idiot !

- Ho ! Ca suffit vous deux ! s'interposa Ginny. Ron a raison, Harry. Si Hermione reste à l'infirmerie, elle a peu de chances de se remémorer quelque chose.

Ron sourit malicieusement a Harry, content que sa sœur soit du même avis que lui.

- Mais d'un autre côté, poursuivit Ginny. Harry n'a pas totalement tort. Il faut cacher la vérité à Hermione sinon elle pourrait avoir un choc et il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'elle se retrouve dans le coma une seconde fois. Nous n'avons qu'à prévenir Dumbledore. Il se chargera de faire une annonce générale ; et Hermione pourra suivre les cours normalement.

Harry était fier de Ginny. Elle avait réussi à trouver un compromis qui satisfaisait les deux amis.

- Bon et bien si tout le monde est d'accord. Allons en parler à Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

_**Je l'ai pas trouvé très bien ce chapitre au début. Puis en ajoutant un peu plus de lignes pour essayer de faire un chapitre un peu plus long, ben finalement jle trouve potable. J'ai eu trop de mal à l'écrire. Pi ensuite j'ai eu la flemme de le taper. Mais comme c'est la rentrée pour moi cette semaine, j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire. **_

**Vous en pensez quoi ? ptite review pour me dire ca :) Au moins la fin est moins sadique, non?**


	4. Bataille dans la grande salle

**Genre :** Romance (du moins pas tout de suite)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse romancière Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne suis pas rémunérée en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** A peine laissée seule une demi-journée qu'il arrive des ennuis à Hermione. Mais des choses bien plus graves l'attendent... C'est ce que vont découvrir Harry et Ron à leurs dépens. Hermione aura alors besoin du soutien de ses amis. Amitié, romance, drame... et un futur RW/HG (Ron/Hermione) en perspective. Avis aux fans !

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR :** Waaaaaaaaai ! Pratiquement 4 mois que je n'ai pas mis la suite de ma fic ! Je savais que je ne pourrais pas poster pendant un bon moment mais je ne pensais pas être autant débordée, et bien faut croire que si… ! Bon pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets le chapitre 4, précédé d'un résumé de la situation. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et je vous annonce que le chapitre 5 est bientôt fini alors vous n'aurez pas à attendre 4 mois de plus ! Allez bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews ; elles m'encouragent !

_LES REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS:_

**Ariane: relis bien la conversation entre Ron, Harry et Ginny, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver toute seule :D t'inquiètes pas si t'as pas trouvé, tu le sauras bientôt !**

**Rupertforever: eh bien voilà la suite ! désolé d'avoir tant tarder… et merci pour tes compliments, ca me touche. J'espère que ma muse ne m'abandonnera pas ! Bonne lecture.**

**Virg05: Voilà la suite bien en retard, désolé ! N'empêche j'avais prévenu alors on repousse ma pendaison à un autre jour ok ? lol en tout cas, merci pour tout et bonne lecture !**

**Alpo: Merci à toi de lire ma fic ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! bisous**

**SOpHiAgRiNt: Ah ? quelqu'un de sensible au comique de répétition ! c'est cool ! Au passage, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ron. C 'est même mon perso préféré ! Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Pascale1980: Ah, ca on peut dire que ca n'a pas été facile de trouver du temps d'écrire. 4 mois, pratiquement jour pour jour… dur dur la fac je m'en rends bien compte maintenant ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ; bonne lecture !**

**Missy V: Je te remercie ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! pour répondre à ta question, j'habite une ville pas loin de Disney. Mes vacances ont duré jusqu'à mi-octobre parce que ma fac l'a décidé ainsi ! es-tu étudiante aussi ?**

**Ashlee77: Merci ! voilà la suite ! bonne lecture.**

**  
Chance von Himmel: Salut toi ! C'est vachement gentil, merci ! J'essaie de rester dans l'esprit des livres, oui. Merci de me confirmer que je ne m'en écarte pas trop ! j'espère que je vais pas dévier LOL bonne lecture !**

**Ta petite Hermiouche: Ooooh t'aimes pas ton surnom ? Et bah tanpiiiiis ! On ne refuse pas un surnom de Mimi, jamais ! LOL Ouais, je sais, chui qu'une folle dingos ! toutes les misères que j'aimerais que ta Herms ait, jlé refile à cette Hermione ! niark niark allez bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Virginie Parker Evans: Toi, tu me plais bien ! (non tkt ce n'est pas une proposition lol). Juste pour dire : « l'éventuelle idylle » entre nos deux amis va être longue à venir… la faute à qui ? suspense…**

**Celia Anges: en fait….euh….j'ai un peu dodoter lol Je pensais pas que ce serait si dur de concilier études, net et fanfic… 4 mois, c'est vrai c'est long… bon ben la voilà la suite en fin de compte. Et les autres chapitres, je pense, arriveront plus vite que prévu parce que, moins courageuse que toi, j'ai hâte de la finir vite vite vite ! bonne lecture.**

* * *

_« Dans l'épisode précédent… »: __**ATTENTION SPOILER SI VOUS AVEZ PAS LU LE DEBUT !)** Hermione se réveille amnésique. Harry, Ron, et Ginny décident de raviver ses souvenirs._

Chapitre 4 : Bataille dans la grande salle

-Non impossible, Potter. Miss Granger doit garder le lit au moins trois mois ; sinon je ne pourrais pas la soigner convenablement.

-Mais Madame, répliqua Ron, c'est à l'extérieur, en côtoyant les autres qu'elle la retrouvera !

-J'ai dit non !

-Et pour les cours ? Il faut bien qu'elle continue à étudier.

-Et comment faisiez-vous Potter les dernières fois ? répliqua-t-elle aussi sarcastiquement que lorsque Harry avait fait la réflexion à Ron un peu plus tôt.

Quoiqu'ils disent, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que son « non » était catégorique.

-Bon excusez-moi, je vais aller chercher le dîner de ma malade. Vous devriez vous rendre dans la grande salle. Le repas sera bientôt servi.

Ils consentirent, bien malgré eux à partir ; cela ravit Mme Pomfresh, qui s'en alla satisfaite. Leur plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Du moins, ils devraient attendre trois mois avant de mettre l'opération « je recouvre la mémoire » à exécution.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait tiré la couette vers elle. Lui cachant la moitié du visage, on ne pouvait entrevoir que ses yeux, dans lesquelles pouvait se lire la peur. Harry n'osa pas s'approcher plus près. Il lui fit le sourire le plus sincère possible, en lui promettant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre d'eux, et qu'ils reviendraient après avoir mangé. Ses motseurent pour effet d'apaiser Hermione qui abaissa sa couverture. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de le croire ; ou plutôt, une voix intérieure lui disait qu'il **fallait **croire en lui.

Après un dernier sourire, Harry prit les devants et sortit suivi de Ginny. Ron eut un moment d'hésitation. Il n'osait même pas regarder Hermione et partit sans rien ajouter.

Quel étrange sentiment ! C'était comme si la simple pensée qu'Harry puisse lui vouloir du mal était impossible. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais ce dont elle était persuadée, c'était qu'elle devait sûrement avoir une relation très proche avec ces trois-là.

-C'est bizarre de voir Hermione comme ça : gentille, souriante, ayant peur de nous…

-Et ça te déplaît ? s'étonna Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste… elle est trop différente…

Ginny et Harry le regardèrent suspicieusement.

-C'est comme si le corps d'Hermione abritait une autre personne. Et je commence à regretter l'autre Hermione…

-Tu veux dire que tu préfères quand Hermione était méchante, boudeuse, hautaine et autoritaire ?

-Je suis sérieux, Ginny !

Ron avait jeté un froid entre eux. Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent les derniers, sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves de Gryffondor, mais en revanche, moqueurs des Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy se retourna vers Harry, assis à quelques mètres de lui à la table voisine.

-Eh, le balafré ! Où est passé ta Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Ca suffit Malefoy !

-Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé la demi-portion, répliqua-t-il à Ginny avec un regard qui lui ordonnait de ne plus l'ouvrir. Ah je vois ! reprit-il en souriant narquoisement à Ron. Weasley a dû la tuer pour avoir sa part du dîner. Profites-en bien Weasley, tu ne mangeras jamais aussi bien chez toi, ni autant surtout !

-J'en ai assez !

Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, Malefoy se retrouva le visage couvert de purée.

-BATAAAAAAAAAAILLE DE PUREE ! s'exclama Fred.

Et en moins d'une minute, une guerre éclata entre les élèves de Serpentard et ceux de Gryffondor qui s'attaquèrent à coup de purée et de spaghetti bolognaise. Quelques Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles s'allièrent aux Gryffondors.

-CA SUFFIT ! s'époumona à répéter le professeur McGonagall en vain. ARRETEZ !

La grande salle ressemblait, à présent, à un véritable champ de bataille. Les tables furent renversées pour servir de barricades. Ron se tourna vers Harry, embarrassé.

-Ce n'est pas trop ce que j'espérais…

-Je sais… Mais ce sera peut-être la seule occasion de nous défouler autant sur Malefoy. Etant donné qu'après, on sera tous puni, autant s'amuser ! Qu'est-ce que cela changera de s'arrêter maintenant ou dans une heure ?

Ginny fut la première à réagir sur les propos de Harry. Elle monta sur la table avec dans ses bras la soupière.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune fille répondit avec un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche.

-C'est bien toi qui nous as dit de nous amuser, non ?

Harry lui rendit son sourire et la rejoignit.

-Ta sœur est géniale, Ron !

-Ron, tu m'aides ! demanda Seamus, qui tenait la charlotte à la citrouille.

-Avec plaisir !

Le gâteau vin d'écraser sur la tête de Goyle ; ce qui ravit les deux Gryffondors.

-Régales-toi bien ! cria Seamus, les mains en porte-voix.

La bataille fut arrêtée par Dumbledore. Celui-ci ordonna à tout le monde de retourner dans les dortoirs.

-Pour la peine, vous irez tous vous coucher sans manger. Messieurs Weasley et Potter, ainsi que Miss Weasley, je vous prierai de rester.

Le sourire de satisfaction de Malefoy s'estompa quand Dumbledore prononça également son nom et qu'il l'invita à venir rejoindre ses camarades auprès de lui.

-Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout cela. C'est Weasley qui a commencé !

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Mr Malefoy. Cependant, **(N/A : Dumbledore et ses éternels « cependant »)** j'aimerais éclaircir certaines choses avec vous. C'est pourquoi, je vous ai demandé de rester aussi.

-Tout d'abord, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Ron, Harry et Ginny, permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que vous avez créé une bien belle agitation…

Son regard n'exprimait ni colère ni ravissement ; ce qui ne plaisait pas à Harry.

-… qu'on aurait pu éviter, n'est-ce pas Mr Malefoy ? s'adressant d'un ton détaché au jeune homme qui laissa retomber son sourire. J'en viens donc à vous. Il est vrai que Mr Weasley s'est un peu emporté en vous recouvrant le visage d'une excellente purée de potiron.

Dumbledore tenta de masquer un rire derrière sa longue barbe, tout comme les trois autres élèves.

-Mais, poursuivit Dumbledore, Mr Weasley n'aurait pas fait cela, si vous ne l'y aviez pas poussé, je me trompe ? Je comptais faire une annonce officielle durant le dîner, mais Mr Weasley a été plus rapide que moi pour capter l'attention de tout le monde. Au moins, cela m'a m'ôté une lourde tâche que d'annoncer une chose aussi terrible que celle-là.

Drago jeta un regard suspicieux à Ron, qui avait baissé tristement la tête.

-Voilà la punition que je vous attribue : hormis les points en moins et la retenue que vous recevrez, je vous charge d'informer les camarades de votre maison, que Miss Granger est devenue amnésique et que personne ne doit lui révéler sa nature de sorcière sous peine de sanction. Il y va de sa santé.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Malefoy en le regardant fixement d'un air sévère.

-M'avez-vous parfaitement compris, ou dois-je le répéter un peu plus doucement ?

Malefoy hocha la tête vivement en balbutiant un faible « oui » et décampa de la salle.

* * *

_**La suite bientôt, promis !**_


	5. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR :** _Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier la suite. En finissant d'écrire le chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié une partie à intégrer. J'ai eu un peu la flemme de l'écrire ensuite. Comme je ne veux plus traîner, je vous poste la suite sans cette partie. Elle apparaîtra dans le chapitre suivant. Je crois que je vais raccourcir mes prochains chapitres, désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ca mais sinon on y arrivera jamais. Et je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens trop longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous. Sweet Amy_

_LES REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS:_

**Virginie Parker Evans: Merci « fidèle lectrice » ! Au moins je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y aura au moins une review lol Tu la connaîtras bientôt la raison de ce retard entre Ron et Hermione. J'espère en attendant que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous !**

**Sweety-Witches: merci Sweety-Witches ! J'ai vu que tu m'as mis dans tes auteurs favoris, ca me flatte ! Mais je sais très bien que tu l'as fait par inadvertance. En fait, je le suis pas ! allez avoue ! j'espere que ce chap te plaira ! bonne lecture !**

**Virg05: Je retarde l'heure de ma mort avec ce chapitre ! J'espere qu'il te plaira. En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité ! bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Chapitre 5: « Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire »

"Professeur, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée de tout dire à Malefoy tout de suite et à lui seul."

"Harry imaginait déjà les Serpentards se promener fièrement dans les couloirs avec leurs badges _A Bas Granger ! A Bas la Sang de Bourbe !_ "

"Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. J'ai déjà chargé les professeurs de l'annoncer à vos camarades. A l'heure qu'il est, j'imagine que Sévérus a terminé son discours. De toute manière, votre amie ne risque rien durant trois mois. Mme Pomfresh y veillera. Ne vous faites pas de souci. Retournez dans vos dortoirs à présent et tâchez de dormir un peu."

"On avait promis à Hermione d'aller la voir après le dîner, Professeur".

Dumbledore examina l'aspect des trois jeunes gens. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Ils sortirent aussitôt de la pièce comme s'ils avaient peur que Dumbledore ne change d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Hermione était dans son lit, assise, son assiette de soupe entre les mains.

"Hermione !"

La jeune amnésique releva la tête et éclata de rire. Ils se rendirent compte que leur aspect n'avait rien d'attirant ; ils n'y prirent pas conscience avant cet instant. Tout le monde leur ressemblait après la bataille ! Ce qui n'avait donc rien d'extraordinaire ni de drôle jusqu'alors.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?"

"Un petit problème au cours du dîner", expliqua Ron timidement.

"Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose Hermione."

"Je t'écoute", répondit-elle à Harry d'une voix faible mais douce.

"Tu te rappelles de la bougie que Ron a allumé ?"

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le sujet, le plus marquant et surprenant de sa vie -du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait-, l'amena à réfléchir quant à ses fréquentations. Depuis ce moment, elle n'avait cessé de se demander qui pouvaient bien être ces jeunes gens, vêtus tous trois d'un même uniforme de couleur noire, or et rouge. La question d'Harry lui fit peur sur le coup. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ce que Harry avait à lui dire ? Une partie d'elle le voulait ; quant à l'autre, elle conseillait à Hermione de se méfier et que la prudence était toujours mère de sûreté.

"Et bien….Ginny, Ron et moi, poursuivit Harry après avoir inspiré un grand coup, nous sommes des apprentis sorciers. Et toi aussi, ainsi que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. Tu es dans une école de sorcellerie. Tous les élèves de cette école apprennent la magie ; et c'est pour ça qu'on t'a montré quelques « tours ». On voulait savoir si tu t'en souvenais."

"On apprend la… magie ?"

"Oui, tes parents t'ont envoyé ici pour que tu apprennes la magie."

"Non, je ne pense pas, déclara-t-elle en riant. Mes parents voulaient que je sois dentiste comme eux. Je les ai souvent entendu parlé du projet de m'envoyer à Cambridge pour y étudier la médecine."

"Mais, et toi, tu as envie de devenir dentist"e , demanda la petite sœur de Ron.

"C'est un beau métier mais… sans plus."

"Peut-être qu'ils voulaient te faire plaisir ! Ils ont reçu la lettre de Poudlard qui proposait des cours de magie et ils ont dû accepter pour te faire plaisir. Avoue que tu voudrais savoir refaire ce qu'a fait Ron tout à l'heure !"

"Oui, c'est vrai mais… Magicien, ce n'est pas tellement un métier d'avenir. On gagne difficilement sa vie avec ça…"

"On ne te parle pas de « magiciens », Hermione, mais de « sorciers » ! Tu crois en la magie, pas vrai ?"

"Et bien, quand ce n'est pas de l'illusionnisme, oui."

"Ca te dirait d'apprendre ?"

Ginny avait les yeux qui pétillaient à chaque question qu'elle lui posait ; un peu dans le but de la faire réagir.

"Ce serait intéressant sans doute…"

Ginny se mit à rire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va t'aider et tu rattraperas très vite les six années que tu as oubliées."

"Six années ? Cela fait six ans que j'apprends la magie ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Oui et tu es même très, très douée", certifia celui-ci ; la plus brillante élève de Poudlard.

"La magie, ce n'est pas compliqué si on écoute bien les cours", ajouta Ron.

Si Hermione se rappelait quel genre d'élève est Ron, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Rien que d'y penser, les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.

"Tu y arriveras !" lui assura Harry, essayant de reprendre son sérieux." Personne n'a besoin de prédispositions po"ur apprendre.

Harry croisa les doigts derrière son dos à ce moment-là.

"Je te le jure."

Hermione les considéra tous les trois. L'anxiété, et l'excitation les animait.

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Après tout, je ne me souviens d'aucuns de vous… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé ni de cet endroit qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, est une infirmerie… Et puis d'ailleurs, ce que vous dites me semble farfelu ! Comment avoir la preuve de ce que vous m'avancez ! Vous me qualifiez d'apprentie sorcière ! Alors prouvez-le !"

Ce regard de défi que Harry connaissait bien chez Hermione le fit sourire intérieurement. Lui, qui avait toujours une réponse à lui fournir, ne savait que dire… C'était bien vrai ce qu'elle disait ; elle était amnésique et n'avait donc aucun souvenir de l'un d'entre eux. Comment obtenir sa confiance ? Il n'avait visiblement pas envisagé qu'elle se montrerait aussi méfiante. Et pourtant, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que Hermione n'écoute pas un inconnu aveuglément sauf si c'est un professeur ou un de ses proches. Ils l'étaient, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle en soit consciente…

"Nous te le prouverons !" lança Ginny après un moment de silence. "Demain, je viendrai te voir ! Je finis plus tôt que les garçons. Venez, sortons ou Mme Pomfresh va encore s'énerver. En plus, on a besoin de prendre une bonne douche. Bonne nuit Hermione !"

"Tu as une idée ?" questionna le cadet des Weasley à sa jeune sœur sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

"Ce qu'elle demande n'est pas si compliqué…"

"Ah non ? Et on peut savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?"

"Facile !" répondit-elle à son frère avec un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche.

"Mais, j'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes quelque chose, Harry."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Ton album photo !" déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire.

* * *

_Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! Un tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! _

_Je voulais vous dire que je suis en train de réfléchir quant au titre de ma fic…. je sais pas si ca va rester comme ca. J'avais pas d'idée à l'époque mais plus on avance dans l'histoire, moins ca colle ! peut-etre que je vais la changer !A voir !_

_Sinon je voulais vous parler de la fin, normalement ce n'est pas censé se finir comme ca. Au début, Hermione était tout de suite d'accord mais bon je me suis que ce serait un peu trop facile donc j'ai changé à la dernière minute sur le tas. _


	6. L'Album Photo

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR :** _Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! C'est bientôt la rentrée pour moi alors je poste la suite pr anticiper d'éventuels contretemps futurs. Bonne lecture. Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Et un GRAND merci aux personnes qui reviewent. Bonne lecture. Sweet Amy_

_LES REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS:_

**Sweety-Witches: Ca me fait plaisir Sweety-Witches. De toute manière, je crois que je ne vais pas toucher au titre. On sait jamais si me fait un mauvais trucs (genre : ca m'efface tout !) On va pas tenter lol. Merci pour ton soutien. Voilà le chapitre du plan de Ginny. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous !**

**Clodia: salut à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je te remercie, je la continuerai t'en fais pas, même si plus personne ne la lit mdr ! C'est un défi que je me suis posé et je compte bien parvenir à écrire la fin ! Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Virginie Parker Evans: J'ai pas compris pour ton « bien détourné pour la magie »… Enfin bref, je t'excuse pour ton retard ! lol J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic et que ce chap te plaira. Merci et bonne lecture !**

**Ginevra: Salut ! Que veux-tu dire par « un peu trop moldu » ?  
**

**Virg05: Merci pour ta review. Dis-moi tu as vu « Saw » ? lol Faut qu'en même me laisser mes mains et mon cerveau sinon à dieu la fic ! lol Voilà le chap 6 ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6: L'album photo

"Eh, écoutez-ça! Granger est..."

"Amnésique!", répondirent les Serpentards en chœur. "On le sait merci!"

"T'as raté ton train Malefoy, ça fait 30 minutes qu'on est au courant", répliqua Adrian Pucey.

"C'est ce vieux débris qui m'a dit de vous le dire!", se défendit Malefoy.

"Rah Malefoy, même en 7ème année, tu ne seras toujours qu'un **dé**butant!", se moqua Pucey. "Tu t'es fait rouler par le vieux pépé!"

Pucey aimait bien rabaisser les gens, même lorsqu'ils étaient de sa propre maison.

Sa position cette année en tant qu' "aîné" l'incitait à passer ses nerfs sur toujours plus petit que lui ; en l'occurrence, cette année, tout ce qui n'était pas en 7ème année à Serpentard ne valait, selon lui, pas mieux qu'une bouse de dragon. Bien entendu, les amis de Pucey se devaient de le suivre. Et, ils ne se génèrent pas pour se moquer à leur tour de Malefoy ; reprenant les blagues qu'ils se devaient de trouver amusantes, bien que la plupart du temps, elles ne l'étaient pas du tout.

"Allez, on s'en va!"

Pucey et sa bande quittèrent la salle commune en jetant à Malefoy un dernier regard sournois, très vite imités par ses amis. Les autres élèves n'osaient rien dire et dévisagèrent le jeune homme silencieusement. Pansy Parkinson se leva après le départ de Pucey. Elle fut très vite rejointe par Crabbe et Goyle.

"Ignore-les, Drago", conseilla Parkinson. "Et puis, Pucey dit n'importe quoi, ca ne fait que 5 minutes que nous le savons! Rogue vient juste de quitter la salle."

"Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire des petits malheurs de cette Sang-de-Bourbe", répliqua Malefoy.

"Je sais pas qui lui a fait ça, mais j'aurais bien voulu être là quand c'est arrivé.", poursuivit -elle. "Pucey était vert! Il aurait bien voulu que ce soit lui."

"Ah oui! Tiens, donc! Comme ça, Pucey est jaloux de ne pas avoir pu être la personne qui ait réglé son compte à Granger?"

Un sourire de pure satisfaction se lisait sur le visage de Malefoy. Pucey était jaloux. Il se considérait comme le meilleur de tous les Serpentards. Mais si cette simple histoire lui a fait perdre les pédales, c'est qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il n'essayait de le faire croire! Il est vrai qu'avec Pucey, les bagarres ne se finissaient pas en coma avec séquelles. Elles se résumaient à de simples passages dans l'infirmerie et, lui, collectionnait les heures de retenue.

"Est-ce que les deux autres savent?"

"J'en sais rien, et je m'en moque complètement! Peut-être même que c'est Potter qui lui a filé une bonne raclée, il paraît qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis l'an dernier", répliqua Malefoy en ricanant.

"Ne courez pas Miss Weasley!"

"Pardon, je ne le referai plus...", répondit Ginny avec un sourire angélique.

"...vieille chouette grincheuse.", ajouta-t-elle lorsque Mme Ponfresh se fut éloignée.

"Salut Hermione!"

"Bonjour Ginny! Ca va?"

"Très bien. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question."

"Et bien, je t'attendais avec impatience. Je...je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit hier..."Sa voix avait changé et était devenue plus faible. "On s'ennuie tellement ici que j'ai un peu perdu mon sang-froid."

"C'est rien, on ne t'en veut pas. Tu n'as pas reçu de visite?"

"Si, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle s'est montrée méfiante en les voyant, et ne les as pas autorisés à entrer."

"Qui ça? demanda Ginny, intriguée. "Pomfresh? Bah pourquoi? C'était qui?"

Hermione la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire: "je te rappelle que je suis amnésique". Elle essayait de se rémémorer les visages de ses visiteurs.

"Ils étaient quatre. Un grand blond avec des yeux gris et deux autres les cheveux bruns. Et il y avait une fille avec eux. Mais ils ne portaient pas les mêmes uniformes que vous, les leur étaient verts."

**CRAC!**

"MISS WEASLEY!"

"Zut! C'est rien, je m'en occupe! Pfff, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre ma mère quand elle me crie dessus."marmonna Ginny en tirant sa baguette de son sac.

"REPARO!"

Le vase que Ginny venait de laisser tomber par terre en voulant changer les fleurs reprit sa forme initiale. Hermione n'était toujours pas habituée à voir cela. Et, bien qu'elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle savait sûrement faire ce tour aussi, elle ne pouvait toujours pas le croire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ces choses-là ne l'effrayaient plus. Au contraire, elle était même fascinée à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'infirmière faire léviter son verre d'eau et ses médicaments et les faire avancer jusqu'à elle.

"Alors?"

Ginny était à quelques centimètres d'Hermione sans que celle-ci s'en soit aperçue, ses yeux exprimant une vive inquiétude mêlée de colère.

"Qu...quoi?"

"Si jamais ils reviennent et que Pomfresh n'est pas là, vires-les!"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que, EUX, ce ne sont pas nos amis! Ainsi que tous ceux qui portent l'uniforme vert, comme tu dis. Les Serpentards nous détestent, et en particulier la bande à Malefoy. Je parie qu'ils sont venus pour te narguer. Mais ne fais pas attention à eux. Ron va être furieux quand il apprendra ça! Vaut mieux pas lui dire..."

Ginny se parlait à elle-même à présent.

"Non, non... il ne doit pas le savoir... Si jamais il fixait ses pensées sur ça, il pourrait bien nous faire perdre à la prochaine saison de Quidditch..."

"Tu entends Hermione?"

"Hein? Quoi?"

S'apercevant que Ginny ne la regardait plus en parlant, celle-ci s'était mise à rêvasser.

"Il faut que cette histoire reste entre nous."

Ginny avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione.

"D'ac...d'accord. Pas de problème. Mais, tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant, tu me fais mal."

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ginny avait resserré ses doigts très fermement.

"Excuse-moi..."

Hermione se massa les épaules. Et, après un long moment où Ginny, honteuse d'avoir fait mal à son amie n'osait plus rien dire, elle relança la conversation.

"J'en ai assez de rester ici, Ginny...", soupira Hermione. "Il n'y a strictement rien à faire."

"Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues", dit Ginny, soulagée que le dialogue ait pu reprendre normalement, "parce que tu es là pour 3 mois."

A ces mots, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, manquant de se cogner la tête contre les barreaux, sous les rires moqueurs de Ginny.

"Tiens pour te consoler, je t'ai apporté quelques petites choses."

Prise de curiosité, Hermione se releva pour voir ce qu'elle lui avait amené.

"Je suis allée les récupérer dans ta chambre."

Elle sortit de son sac les manuels de métamorphose, d'enchantements et de potions.

"Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir étudier."

"Oh je te remercie Ginny!"

Hermione était ravie. Elle adorait lire et, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand chose pour l'instant, elle se promit de bien étudier pour rattraper son retard. Ginny avait mis tellement de choses dans son sac qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de tout sortir un par un et vida son sac sur le lit. Hermione contemplait les objets. Elle tenta de se rappeler qu'elle les avait eus en main un jour mais en vain.

"Je ne savais pas qu tu gardais encore ça. Tiens, regarde."

Ginny lui montra une carte de rétablissement.

"Qui est Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Un malade mental", répondit Ginny sans y prêter grande importance. Cependant, le simple souvenir du visage de Lockhart lui rappelait les portraits accrochés au mur de la classe de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qui lui souriaient ; ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas à l'époque où elle idolâtrait cet homme. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? J'étais folle! Cet idiot voulait me laisser mourir! Tu te rends compte?"

"Mourir?" ,s'exclama Hermione d'étonnement.

"Oublie" ,coupa Ginny qui ne voulait pas parler des problèmes avec Voldemort, estimant qu'Hermione avait bien assez de soucis comme ça, pour ne pas en ajouter une couche en lui faisant, en plus, faire une crise cardiaque.

"Zut, j'ai oublié les photos!", s'écria-t-elle en s'apercevant que l'album de Harry n'était pas là. "Bon je vais les chercher, tu ne bouges pas surtout!"

Ginny se leva d'un bond du lit et courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers la salle commune.

"OUCH!"

Ginny manqua de tomber mais fut rattrapée de justesse par la personne qu'elle venait de heurter.

"Ca va?", lui demanda une voix familière avec inquiétude.

Elle releva la tête et vit Harry qui l'entourait de ses bras, les jambes légèrement pliées et qui lui servaient d'appui pour ne pas tomber, risquant d'entraîner la jeune fille dans sa chute.

"Ou...oui ca va, merci.", répondit Ginny, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

"Je te cherchais justement", dit Harry en l'aidant à se relever. "Ron me fait te dire que tu es en retard à l'entraînement de Quidditch."

"Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié l'entraînement! Mais je n'ai pas montré l'album à Hermione! J'allais justement le chercher!"

"Hé! Ginny, calmes-toi!"

"Où tu l'as mis l'album photo? J'irai le chercher moi-même!"

"Ben je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre..."

"Ah...je vois."

Harry se souvenait que les escaliers qui conduisaient aux dortoirs des filles se changeaient en toboggan quand des garçons se risquaient à vouloir visiter la chambre des filles.

"Peut-être que je peux le faire apparaître..."

Harry se concentra, la paume dirigée vers le plafond en prononçant la formule d'Apparition qu'il avait appris l'an dernier en Sortilèges et pensa fort à l'album qui se trouvait dans la tour de Gryffondor. Peu à peu, on pouvait voir quatre coins rouges apparaître et bientôt l'album photo se retrouva dans la main d'Harry. NdA: bon ok, j'ai un peu brodé là )

"Formidable Harry! McGonagall ne nous l'a pas encore appris à nous!"

"Allez dépêche-toi! Je me charge de la projection de diapos!"

"Pardon?"

"Rien.", trancha Harry.

"Où est Ginny?"

"Elle avait entraînement de Quidditch alors je la remplace. Comment tu vas?"

Il prit une chaise et s'assit juste à sa droite.

"Ca va bien. J'étais en train de regarder mes affaires mais je ne reconnais rien..."

"Ca viendra", assura Harry.

"Tiens d'ailleurs..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est la « SALE »?"

Elle lui montra des badges, apparemment faits mains.

Harry se mit à rire et ce n'était pas les _"Quoi?"_ ou les _"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"_ de Hermione qui aurait pu l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle, il ne raconta pas toute la vérité à Hermione, lui disant que c'était une longue histoire (ce qui du reste n'était pas totalement faux).

"C'est toi qui les avais fabriqués. Et tu n'arrêtais pas de nous répéter: on dit S.A.L.E, pas SALE! Alors tu comprends, t'entendre le demander toi-même, c'est plutôt comique comme situation."

Il se mit à rire de plus belle.

"J'aurais dû t'enregistrer! Ca nous aurait fait un beau souvenir! En gros titre:_ Hermione critique la SALE!_"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard comme toutes les fois où Harry et Ron se moquaient d'elle.

"Harry, un peu de sérieux! En plus, je ne critiquais pas! J'ai eu une bonne idée de me lancer dans des activités humanitaires au contraire", répondit-t-elle de son air hautain.

Ils rirent ensemble.

"Alors, Ginny était partie chercher des photos..."

Hermione avait hâte que Harry lui en dise un peu plus sur sa vie de sorcière. Mais celui-ci se contenta de rester dans le vague en lui rappelant qu'elle était la meilleure d'entre eux, et qu'il n'y avait aucun sortilège qu'elle ne sache refaire. Hermione était embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de ce genre de choses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de détails comme cela. Mais elle le devint d'autant plus quand Harry lui dit qu'ils étaient, avec Ron, des amis inséparables depuis la première année. Harry ouvra alors son album de photos.

"C'est incroyable, les gens bougent! Comment vous avez fait?"

"Tu t'étonnes encore de ces choses-là?"

Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle allait bien s'y habituer un jour ou l'autre. Harry tourna les pages pour elle. Il passa très vite les toutes premières qui concernaient son enfance. Ce n'était pas ce qui aiderait Hermione à se rappeler quelque chose. Mais Hermione l'arrêta lorsqu'il voulut tourner la page.

"Ce sont tes parents?"

"Oui..."

"Est-ce que je les ai déjà rencontrés?"

"Malheureusement non. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an."

"Excuse-moi...je...je suis désolée...", dit Hermione la main sur la bouche.

"Ce n'est rien...Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.", rassura Harry d'un faible sourire.

"SI! SI! Justement, j'aurais dû le savoir! J'aurais dû le savoir!"

Hermione se mit à sangloter, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle se frappa la tête en maudissant le jour où elle avait perdu la mémoire.

"Je suis sûre qu'avant je le savais, Harry. Ne me racontes pas de mensonges. Tu as dit toi-même qu'on était les meilleurs amis depuis la première année. Et même, notre amitié, je ne m'en souviens même pas! Pourquoi? Pourquoi!"

Hermione fondit en larmes, des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler. Elle avait été forte jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée amnésique, ce jour-là, elle paraissait effrayée mais n'avait jamais pleuré. Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Bizarrement, il se comportait d'une autre manière quand il était avec Hermione que lorsqu'il était avec Cho Chang ; il était moins maladroit. Ce que disait son amie le touchait et le peinait au plus profond de lui.

"Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû être contre. C'était une mauvaise idée de te montrer cet album. On trouvera un autre moyen. Je te le promets."

Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras d'Harry. Ses paroles la calmèrent. A ce moment-là, elle savait que sa pensée était égoïste mais elle voulait ne jamais retrouver mémoire. Elle se sentait si bien maintenant, qu'elle avait peur que le fait de se rappeler signifiait que les choses changeraient entre elle et Harry. Plus rien ne lui importait, puisqu' Harry était là, auprès d'elle. Elle se rendit compte des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, depuis ce jour où elle s'était réveillée dans cette infirmerie, dans ce même lit, complètement déboussolée et amnésique... maintenant elle en était certaine: elle aimait Harry...

**Pour les fans du couple Ron/Hermione:** _NON, NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS, je n'ai pas changé d'idée : ma fic sera bien une R/H ! Ce chapitre était nécessaire! Normalement je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais je ne veux pas que vous vous pointez avec vos couteaux prêts à m'égorger donc voilà, vous êtes rassurés._

_Voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu. Et n'oubliez pas la review toujours encourageante! Bisous !_


	7. Révélations

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR :** Excusez le temps que ca a pris pour poster ce chapitre: partiels obligent! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Bon alors on reprend: souvenez-vous, nous en étions restés au moment où Hermione se découvre des sentiments pour notre survivant...

_LES REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS:_

**Virginie Parker Evans: Ah d'accord, je n'avais pas compris excuse-moi! La suite est là. Bonne lecture! Et merci de continuer à lire ma fic!**

**Virg05: Salut toi! Voilà la suite! J'aime bien être la seule à connaître mon histoire avant de la publier donc jpréfère garder mes mains merci! Lol Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews**

**Angie0399: Bonjour, nouvelle lectrice! Oui jme disais bien que y'en a qui en auraient eu une crise cardiak sans la 'tite note Je déteste le couple H/H fin jle déteste pas mais jpense qu'ils vont pas ensemble! Allez bisous et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

**Allima: Salut nouvelle lectrice! (chouette encore une autre!) Merci d'avoir reviewer tous les chapitres! Hé! C bien de savoir cke les news lecteurs ont a dire sur les anciens chapitres! Dites donc la bataille de purée a eu du succès jm'y attendais pas! Voilà la suite en tout cas! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour tes reviews!**

**Ambre: Voilà la suite est là! J'espere qu'elle te plaira! Bonne lecture**

**Emma & Danaé: Saluuut! Cool ton pseudo! Danaé c bien dans la mythologie grecque! Chui une inconditionnelle fan de ça! Voilà la suite de ma fic! Bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Sherazade63: Salut! Merci de ta review! Encore une que j'ai sauvé du suicide par ma remarque! Lol voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espere qu'il te plaira! Bisous!**

**Rupertforever: Hello! Merci pour ta review! Jme trompe où ta pas lu ma fic depuis longtemps? T'en fais pas pour H/H c un couple que je n'aime pas non plus! Chui une pure R/H & H/G shipper! Sois patiente! J'espere que ce chap te plaira! Bisous!**

* * *

Chapitre 7: Révélations

Harry prit l'album photo et le referma d'une main, pendant que l'autre entourait toujours Hermione. Lorsque celle-ci sentit Harry bouger, elle desserra son étreinte, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

"Excuse-moi, Harry. Je suis idiote de pleurer comme ça. Je devrais m'efforcer de vous écouter tous les trois et de faire de mon mieux pour retrouver la mémoire, plutôt que de me morfondre comme ça sur mon sort..."

"T'en fais pas, je te comprends", l'interrompit Harry. "Je sais bien que parfois quand la pression est trop forte, on a besoin de décompresser, de pleurer ou de rester seul. Mais après au moins, on se sent beaucoup mieux."

"J'ai perdu mon parrain il y a quelques mois", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione. "Au début, j'étais déprimé et même la compagnie des autres, je m'en fichais. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de leur présence. Même si je faisais tout pour les persuader du contraire, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me laissent seuls. Et quand j'ai pu tous vous retrouver cet été, je ne vous ai pas remerciés comme j'aurais dû... Si toi, Ron, Ginny, et leurs parents bien sûr, ainsi que d'autres n'avaient pas été aussi patients, je crois qu'en ce moment, tu me verrais autrement."

"Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que si tu as envie d'être seule, je comprendrais parfaitement mais c'est vrai que c'est à **vous** que je dois de ne plus errer comme un zombie."

"Oui, bah tu vois, le fait de te parler je me sens déjà mieux! Même si je ne me souviens pas trop de cette histoire... et je... je suis désolée pour ton parrain..."

"Oui bon, je préfère qu'on ne ré-aborde pas la question s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me présentes encore une fois tes condoléances!", coupa Harry sarcastiquement.

"Oh Harry, arrêtes. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie."

"Ce que je sais et que j'ai appris d'une personne douée de bon sens, c'est que mon parrain n'aurait pas voulu que je pleure sa mort jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."

"Qui a dit ça ?"

"Toi", répondit Harry d'un air amusé.

"Et, poursuivit-il, il n'aurait pas voulu non plus que sa mort soit vaine en me suicidant."

"Ca aussi c'est de moi ?", demanda Hermione, persuadée maintenant de sa grande sagesse.

"Non, désolé de te décevoir, ça c'est de Rémus Lupin, un bon ami de mon père et de mon parrain.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir à nouveau son album pour lui montrer leurs visages.

"A la réflexion faite, vaut mieux qu'on laisse tomber cette histoire de photos..."

"Oh non, au contraire!" supplia Hermione.

"Ecoute Hermione, j'ai la vague impression que ca te fait plus de mal que de bien..."

Celle-ci secoua la tête énergiquement comme réponse.

"C'est juste que tout à l'heure, j'ai craqué! Je t'en prie Harry, j'ai même pas encore vu de photos de moi!"

"Oui, c'est ça que je crains..."

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se résigna à laisser l'album à la grande joie d'Hermione. Celle-ci tourna lentement les pages, cherchant des yeux la dernière photo qu'elle avait vue. Hermione s'arrêta sur les photos où elle se trouvait. Elle les examina attentivement. Elle savait que la jeune fille qui souriait entre deux grands garçons sur l'une des photos, c'était elle. La photo avait été prise un peu de travers et de trois-quarts. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de la date, ni des collines que l'on pouvait voir à l'arrière plan, ni même de ce qu'elle avait porté avec ce chemisier mauve à fleurs: elle n'aurait même pas su dire si c'était un pantalon ou une jupe, ni des circonstances qui expliquent pourquoi la photo n'est pas droite (même si elle se doutait que la personne qui s'était improvisée photographe avait dû avoir un souci au moment de la prendre car la Hermione de la photo passait du sourire à un haussement de sourcil tandis que Ron essayait de masquer un éclat de rire).

En tournant les pages, elle découvrit d'autres photos d'elle, d'autres moments. C'était comme si elle découvrait les instants de toute une vie, faisant partie d'elle certes, mais qui demeurait inconnue pour elle aujourd'hui.

"C'était chez les Weasley!"

Elle tressaillit. Il lui parlait. (NDA: merci RM du Gard pour ce morceau que je lui emprunte de son roman _Les Thibault)_

"Ron et moi on avait voulu te sortir de ton livre et comme tu ne voulais pas, on t'a versé un seau d'eau sur la tête. Georges, le frère de Ron a pris la photo à ce moment-là."

"Et ça te fait rire ?" demanda-t-elle en observant une Hermione complètement trempée, les cheveux mouillés par l'eau, et verte de rage.

"Ben, tu n'as rien dit, tu en as même fini par rire aussi. Surtout, à partir du moment où Bill t'a dit que tu étais jolie les cheveux ondulés à cause de l'eau."

"Bill ?"

"C'est le frère de Ron."

"Encore un ? Mais il a combien de frères de sœurs ?"

"Cinq frères, Ginny est sa seule sœur. J'ai une photo d'eux ici." répondit-il en lui montrant une photo qu'il avait lui-même prise de la famille Weasley au complet.

Hermione examina le regard d'Harry et put constater que ses yeux brillaient en regardant la photo. Elle comprit immédiatement de son esprit perspicace non endommagé par l'amnésie.

"Tu les aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Enormément. Ils sont comme une seconde famille pour moi. A vrai dire, ils sont la famille que je n'ai jamais eue. J'aime Mme Weasley comme une mère."

"Et Ginny, tu l'aimes aussi ? Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, tu l'aimes aussi comme une sœur ?"

"Je crois bien qu'oui. Autant elle est la sœur de Ron, autant j'ai l'impression que c'est la mienne aussi."

Lorsque Harry partit vers 15h45 rejoindre Ron pour son cours de Potions, Hermione repensa à sa dernière question. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Elle se sentait idiote. Elle appréciait beaucoup Ginny. Mais pourquoi cette préoccupation sur les sentiments d'Harry ?

Curieuse ? Jalouse ? Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle posait malgré elle une barrière entre elle et son amie. Elle essayait de se convaincre que Ginny n'avait rien fait ni rien dit qui ne montre qu'elle soit intéressée par Harry. Mais rien ni faire, plus elle pensait à la relation que pouvait entretenir Harry et Ginny, et plus elle la voyait comme une rivale potentielle. Hermione se détestait à penser comme ça. En plus, Harry venait de lui dire qu'il considérait Ginny comme une sœur. Bien qu'elle fut satisfaite de sa réponse, à son plus grand étonnement, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle qui, depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie, avait eu confiance en Harry, elle doutait de ses sentiments ?

Sur le chemin, Harry se remémorait ce qu'il venait de dire à Hermione. En vérité, il n'avait jamais parlé de Ginny comme d'une sœur. C'était la sœur de son meilleur ami, qu'il considérait comme un frère. Quand Hermione lui avait posé la question, il en avait déduit que cela devait être aussi une amitié fraternelle qui le liait à Ginny. 

En y repensant, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il la croisait dans les couloirs, accompagnée ou non d'un nouveau petit ami. Il la voyait l'été en même temps que les autres Weasley. Rares en effet étaient les conversations qu'ils pouvaient avoir ensemble. La majeure partie de son temps, il la passait avec Ron ou Hermione.

"Mais l'année dernière, repensa-t-il, on s'est beaucoup vu."

Ginny lui avait été d'un grand secours lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'une diversion pour parler à Sirius et elle l'avait même accompagné jusqu'au département des mystères.

"C'était aussi la seule personne qui n'avait pas peur de me tenir tête", se dit Harry en riant.

C'est vrai que la benjamine Weasley avait beaucoup changé. Il se rappelait les paroles d'Hermione en 5ème année. Elle lui avait dit que Ginny n'était plus du tout amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps. Lui-même appréciait sa compagnie depuis qu'elle ne cassait plus rien quand elle se trouvait avec lui. Il pouvait à présent parler normalement avec elle, et ne plus se sentir gêné d'être le déclencheur d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Au début, il était persuadé que Ginny était timide jusqu'à ce que Ron lui certifie le contraire. Mais à présent, il se rendit qu'il avait raison.

* * *

_**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Les vacances sont là donc je vais me plonger dans la suite de la fic.**_

_**Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui la reviewent! Cela me fait vachement plaisir alors surtout ne vous arrêtez pas! **_


End file.
